


The Winter Prince and The Summer Prince

by PinkLady80



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkLady80/pseuds/PinkLady80
Summary: Once Upon A Time . . .





	The Winter Prince and The Summer Prince

Once upon a time, there lived a prince.  His kingdom lay in the North where the summers are short and the winters are dark and long.  The prince loves winter.  He loves taking the sleigh out with his mother and the hot drinks made in the kitchens, rich and filled with spices from far away.  He loves riding with his father to neighboring kingdoms, warm under a long fur cloak.  But the best thing about winter is skating on the frozen river.  If given the opportunity, the prince could skate all day, help children lace their skates, teaching them how to keep their balance.  

 

The Winter Prince has just celebrated his twentieth spring when the king announces that they will host a gathering of kingdoms through the summer and autumn to talk mutual trade and defense.  Princes and princesses travel from all over and the Winter prince greets them all with a smile.

 

When he meets a prince from the far south, a land that has long arid summers, the Winter Prince is afraid his breath will stop.  The Summer Prince is tall and broad-shouldered and his dark eyes seem to say “I know your heart” even though they don’t know each other at all.

 

With his father engaged with the talks, the Winter Prince makes the rounds through the kingdom.  He takes his pony, Mouse, along the river to watch the horse-drawn barges come up from the south.  Further up-river are the fishermen with their lines and nets and the fur-traders from the east come to trade for supplies.  One summer morning, on his way to the plateaus above the palace, he meets the Summer Prince and they race their mounts through the orchards and wheat fields overlooking the village.

 

After four weeks, they are inseparable.  By autumn, there is something building between them.  It makes the Winter Prince giddy; he feels weightless, at risk of floating away if the Summer Prince didn’t have a hand on his back as they sit together at dinner or in the palace library.

 

The thought of the Summer Prince makes his body feel heavy, sticky and slow.  The Winter Prince rememberers what his mother had told him about his body, how his future husband will put a baby in his belly, and he knows what happens in the kitchens at night.  He wonders what it’s like to be touched with that kind of intent.

 

The night before the King’s announcement of a ball to close the talks, the Winter Prince gets a visit from his mother who laughing requests that he save her a dance.  She also wants him open the ball with his grandmother.  His grandmother doesn’t dance anymore, so the Winter Prince resigns himself to sitting with the widows for 30 minutes listening to them gossip about modern courtship, unsuitable marriages, and whose baby was born seven months after the wedding.  If he can’t dance, at least he’ll be entertained.

 

He’s not amused the next afternoon when the Summer Prince snickers at the fate of his first dance before requesting the Winter Prince’s second and last dances, all four waltzes, and the dance before dinner.

 

The Winter Prince can’t remember most of his dance partners.  He dances with his mother, the Summer Princess (Who will inherit their mother’s throne and is a lot like her brother except she’s a talker.  The Winter Prince likes her a lot.), and a parade of faceless royalty, peerage, and old monied families.  His waltzes with the Summer Prince pass in a whirl with no discernible space between their bodies.  Dinner is a parade of courses lasting three hours and the Winter Prince feels like they don’t exist in the minds of other people at their table.  He wishes time could be stopped.

 

It’s dawn, and they should be in the ballroom for the last dance, when the Summer Prince kisses him in the palace gardens.

 

They are married six months later, just as the climbing blue flowers that cover the winter palace are in full bloom.

 

The sunshine of that day heralds their happily ever after.  Their marriage is blessed with two strapping sons, three darling daughters, and many, many years of joy and prosperity.

 

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own.


End file.
